


Call Only When it's Important

by Mikazuki_Mitsukai



Series: Tim's Al Ghul Adventures [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Mitsukai/pseuds/Mikazuki_Mitsukai
Summary: Where Tim and Talia (kinda) try to adjust at (kinda) being part of each other's lives.





	Call Only When it's Important

**Author's Note:**

> Tim and Talia's telephone conversations.

"Father might excuse these outrageous whims, but I _shall not_. There _will_ be penance for this, Timothy, I promise you."  


  


"Is this about the base in Peru?"  


  


"..."  


  


"Your stuff had been removed from the premises shortly before its demolition, Talia. As usual."  


  


"Very well. I shall let you off this time. Do _not_ touch Buenos Aires. There will be an important meeting there next week."  


  


"I'm well aware. I just rigged your father's seat with a whoopee cushion yesterday."  


  


"..."  


  


"..."  


  


"I shall send the recording to you."  


  


"That would be very much appreciated."  


**Author's Note:**

> Because I believe Tim would be dead a thousand times over if he blew up a base with Talia's stuff in it.


End file.
